


What Do You Think Your Doing?!

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nurse Dean, Protective Cas, cas wants to kill, cuddles in the impala, dean and sam help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: After a drink at a Roadhouse after finishing up a case, it's your round to buy beers but when you do, you get hit on, Cas comes to your rescue (so he thinks) but Dean and Sam come to both your rescues when things get out of hand.





	What Do You Think Your Doing?!

You, Dean, Sam and Cas were enjoying a cold beer at a Road House after finishing up a case close by. It was your turn to buy a round of beer for you all, so you get up and tell the boys you will be right back and head towards the bar. While you are ordering the beers, you feel someone brush your shoulder. You turn around thinking it would be either Cas coming to check if your okay or Dean coming to help carry the beers over, but it was neither. It was some tall, flannel wearing beared guy, a guy you had never seen before. What did he want? When you met eye contact with him, a smile appeared on his face.

“Hey babe, can I buy you a drink?” said the rough voice placing an arm around you.

You grimace quickly, beginning to get uncomftable with this random mans arm around you, and try to wiggle out of the grip.

“I’m uncomftable with you doing this, can you please let go of me?” you said strangled.

“Come on babe! One drink…” persisted the man.

All of a sudden from the table, you see Cas jump up knowing you were in trouble. Cas rushes up to you, and pulls the guy off you…

“What do you think you’re doing with my girlfriend…” Cas growled.

“Yeah, and what are you going to do about it mate…?” the man responds, as Cas grabs you throwing an arm around your waist firmly.

And that’s when Cas loses it, leaving you standing there, and all of a sudden Cas was punched and pushed, you catch him in your arms. You grab Cas’s arm, pulling him up, noticing he has a blood nose now. But before you could say anything to Cas, he turned around, reacting not too well, and goes to punch the guy in return. At this point, the guy is looking at Cas like he could kill him. Just as Cas goes to punch the guy for flirting/hitting on you, he yelps suddenly when Sam and Dean grab him. Cas tries to fight back, trying to squirm out of their grip, to go take his revenge.

“Cas! Stop dude. It’s not worth it.” Dean said to him.

“That filth was flirting with my girlfriend…” Cas growled, turning to the man at the other side of the bar, and then taking his gaze to Sam.

“Aww, the sook needs to be held back by his boyfriend…” the man teased.

“That’s it!” Cas growled once again, trying anything to get to the man, to smash him.

Dean and Sam increase their grip on Cas’s arm, until he stops fighting them and looks at them both. Dean turns to you, where you were standing close to your original table.

“Collect our stuff please Y/N, I think it’s time we left…” Dean suggested, “Sam, stay with her, I’m going to take Cas out to the Impala. Meet me out there.”

“Sure Dean…”

Dean takes Cas out to the Impala while you and Sam collect your jackets, and Cas’s trench, and Sam notices you are a bit wobbly, not because you had had too much to drink, probably still the shock from what happened and holds onto you as you walk out the door.

“You okay?” Sam said to you.

“Yeah. Fine…! I hope Cas is okay…” you mutter softly.

“I’m sure Cas is fine…” Sam said.

You reach the Impala, Cas is in sat in the passenger’s side, and Dean is rubbing his bleeding nose with a gauze and a tissue. After a while, you, Sam, Dean and Cas were seated in the Impala, on the way back to the bunker. Dean is driving, Sam is asleep in the passenger seat, and you and Cas are comftably wrapped in a blanket, cuddling in the back seat. You turn your face from Cas’s chest, so you can see Cas’s face. He had his eyes closed, and you noticed he had a slightly black eye… you frowned at that but were still thankful Cas saved you.

“Cas…” you whispered, in case he was asleep.

He wasn’t asleep, “Yeah, love?” he said softly.

“Thank you for today…” you grinned at him.

“I didn’t do anything love….” He said weakly.

“You did. You helped me from that creep at the bar…”

“I guess. Anyway, your welcome…” Cas grinned.

“I love you, Cas.” You kissed his lips softly.

He responded by deepening the kiss, into a hard, passionate one.

“Get a room!” Dean said quietly.

“Shut up…!” You laughed before continuing to kiss Cas.

You and Cas eventually settle down in the back seat, cuddled under the blanket. The last thing you remember was Cas kissing your head before the movement and sound of the Impala lulled you to sleep on Cas’s chest.

The End


End file.
